


Hot and Cold Pleasure

by britchick69



Category: Twilight Series
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:51:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britchick69/pseuds/britchick69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during Eclipse, Bella, Edward and Jacob spend the night prior to the battle, in a tent during a snowstorm.<br/>Edward and Jacob form an unlikely alliance to help Bella survive the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot and Cold Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my beta's js18 and ML

Hot and Cold Pleasure

By Britchick69

 _“_ F-fffucckkk, I’m f-ffreeezinng,” I shivered and spluttered out the words, Edward winced.

’ _Good,’_ I thought, ‘ _he should suffer too.’_

I’m such a bitch and at this moment I’m so glad he can’t hear my internal ramblings _._

Edward lowered his head to his knees as he crouched as far away from me as possible, so as not to make me feel any colder than I already was _._

 _‘I’m not sure that was remotely possible_.’

My heart immediately twisted to see he was truly suffering,( _maybe, even as much as I was_ ).

“We could leave,” Edward whispered.

We both knew that wasn’t a good idea, to undo this afternoons hard work and risk leaving a trail, we had to stick to the plan; I had to be strong for the both of us.

Shaking my head, I stuttered,

“N-n-n-n-nooo.”

If I wasn’t so afraid of getting hypothermia or losing body parts to frostbite, I would have been giggling at how ridiculous my voice sounded at this point.

I started to wriggle around inside my cocoon of a sleeping bag; it was tied at the neck. I thrashed like something demented in an attempt to sit up and get to my Edward.

“What are you trying to do?”He looked amused and reached across the distance between us and cradled me to his chest, running his fingers through my hair that wasn’t covered by a woolly hat.

Looking him straight in the eye, I said a little too aggressively, “If I have to die by freezing to death, then I choose to go naked, with you deep inside me Edward.”

I surprised myself with the surety of the statement and I absolutely meant it. Edward was an old fashioned kind of vampire with morals more befitting a gentleman from a long gone era and I’d worked hard to corrupt him.He’d not made it easy for me either, but boy when I had cracked his resolve he was an animal. His appetite was insatiable and I couldn’t wait to be like him and spend the rest of eternity with his lovely, big cock inside of me, or his tongue or his fingers....you get the idea!

But ever since I had agreed to marry him, only that morning, he’d called a halt to our extracurricular activities making me promise to wait until after our marriage, the bastard knew how I’d make sure we had the shortest engagement in history.

Even though he didn’t need to breathe I heard his breath hitch at my words and even through my extra thick sleeping bag and several layers of clothing, I felt his hard cock respond to me, I smiled at that image.

Edward raised an eyebrow at me and smirked, “You’re incorrigible,” his voice sounded husky.

I leaned forward licking my bottom lip, his eyes flickered to my tongue and back to my eyes, he breathed his delicious breath into my face and I swear I swooned. Edward chuckled and gave me a kiss on the end of my nose.

“Cock tease,” he whispered in my ear making my whole body shudder in desire.

Now the heat was generating between my thighs,

‘ _Great_ , ’I thought,’ _at least my cooch wouldn’t be suffering from frost bite,  hmmm, that was unless I could get Edwards face between my legs.’_

There was another flush of heat and by now Edward would be aware of my arousal. As if on cue he took a deep breath and closed his eyes.

“Bella my love, what are you thinking about?” He looked smug, he knew very well he had a starring role in my dreams, waking and sleeping.

My body suddenly started to shake with the cold and the closeness of Edward, and my teeth began to chatter.Edward‘s face dropped and he looked urgently around the tent.

“Fuck Bella, tell me what I can do, how can I help?”

But before I had a chance to answer I was alone at one side of the tent with him pressed against the other side as far away from me as possible.

“Oh,” was my only response, feeling the loss from his contact, my teeth began their inane chattering again.

“What the fuck do you want me to do?” Edward suddenly snapped, making me jump in my sleeping bag, feeling pissed at the sudden outburst, I was just about to snap back when I saw Edwards head slightly tilted to the right as he answered an unheard question from outside.

Then realisation hit, “J-jacob?” I questioned, Edward nodded once in my direction.

“J-Jacob just g-go, gg-et out of h-here,” I was so beyond sounding ridiculous. “Th-there’s no need for you to be out there f-freezing your ass off.” 

“Don’t worry about Jacob; he’s more than equipped to deal with the cold weather, being so thick skinned.” Edward quipped.

The wind picked up and battered the tent, I heard the sound of the zipper and a cold wind accompanied Jacob briefly as he entered the tent.

“I. Don’t. Like. This. Jacob.” Edward punctuated every word sounding a lot like a bad tempered child and his hands curled into fists by his sides and I could see his teeth clenched together to control the anger within him. The verbal battle continued and I struggled to keep up, so I stopped trying, the scene in front of me began to slow down and seemed surreal,I could feel myself slipping, so cold, so tired, I sighed, closed my eyes and let the darkness take me without a fight.

I felt warmth on my shoulder shaking me, “come on Bells.”

“Bella baby, come on, wake up,” a cold finger stroked my cheek.

I could hear the voices they sounded so far away but I wanted them, I needed to get back it was important to me, to them.

The tingling started and a small warm glow in the centre of my back began to radiate and spread up towards my neck and head across my shoulders and down my arms to my fingers.

‘ _How lovely, to feel the tips of my fingers again.’_

The comfort and the warmth spread down across my bottom, my thighs, calves, feet and toes, I wiggled my toes because I could and that made me smile.

Slowly I became aware of my surroundings, my eyes opened into the gold, love filled eyes of my Edward, so full of concern and pain, I caused that hurt. Annoyance filled me at the pathetic frailness of my body and my stupid humanity; I should be a strong and worthy mate for Edward.

He leaned forward to kiss me briefly even now he knew what to do to make me feel better, he kissed me again deeper, full of so much promise that I groaned in the pleasure that stirred inside of me.

 _‘I might have been minutes, hours away from my death, I was exhausted and my muscles ached from shivering, but no, one kiss from Edward I was back and panting for more, I loved this man.’_

“Welcome back Bells,” Jacob ran his hot hand up my arm.  I physically jumped and embarrassment flooded my face for not realising the source of the intense heat and a the body so close to mine, a half naked one, pressed into me, inside the sleeping bag.

His strong muscular legs fit closely behind mine and he’d wrapped his feet awkwardly to encompass my feet, which I noted still had pink fluffy socks on.

His taut chest touched my back and his huge arms encompassed my frame making me feel safe and tiny. On further discovery was Jacob’s huge erection wedged up against my butt cheeks, my breath hitched and I froze.

“Jacob?” I questioned at Edward.

Edward saw the change in my mood and nodded before quickly glancing at Jacob.

 _‘Oh shit, here comes the shouting, the fighting, Jacob is so going to get torn to pieces,’_ I closed my eyes and waited.

“Bella, look at me.”

I opened one eye at a time, frightened at what I thought was to come, boy was I wrong!

Edward smiled kindly, lovingly and ... with lust in his eyes, and ran his fingers through his hair.

“It’s ok baby,” he whispered stroking my cheek, then grazed his thumb across my bottom lip which he followed intently with his gaze. “We have a way to keep you warm, if you’ll let us.”

It took me a minute to understand what Edward was saying. My eyes enlarged as heat and moisture rushed between my thighs, which they both would have been aware of.

“Have I died?” I asked out loud.

Edward chuckled and ran his fingers through his hair again, Jacob’sbody shook with silent laughter in turn sending trembles through me and jiggling his cock up and down on me and not helping my current state.

“No, we want to keep you warm the best way we know how, with our love and our...bodies.” Jacob’s hot breathe filled my ear as he whispered the words. Goosebumps travelled over my body - Mexican wave style, making my nipples taut and begging for attention.

My eyes widened, “Oh, my,” the words came out breathy.

My eyes locked on Edwards and I saw the sacrifice he was willing to make for me, to show his love, to keep me safe and make me happy. I vowed then to make this man, this angel, my soul mate deliriously happy for the rest of eternity. I reached out physically and pulled with all I had to embrace his perfect lips. I tried to speak volumes with that kiss; I poured my heart and soul into it. I pulled back briefly and nodded once, before plunging my tongue into his mouth and threading my fingers through his glorious bronze hair and grabbing hard enough to make him growl.

Edward had unzipped the sleeping bag and between them my clothes were peeled off just leaving me in my underwear. 

Jacob still behind me began peppering my neck, shoulders and back with dozens of soft, hot little kisses, he moved fast, my skin felt like it was a-light, my breathing changed and I was soon panting and groaning there was so many amazing sensations coursing through my body. A hot hand ghosted over my hip and glided down my thigh, my pulse quickened.

 

Edward lay in front of me and started to cover my neck, chest and shoulders with dozens of firm, cold little kisses, he matched Jacob, kiss for kiss, not wanting to be out-done.  His touched burned me in a different way, igniting my love as well as my desire. Edward’s cold hand followed Jacobs hot touch, up and down my thigh, it felt like every single pleasure receptor in my entire body had located to that stretch of skin. It was overwhelming; could I die from too much pleasure? Well I was going to find out.

I lay sandwiched between the two of them, being worshipped in the most erotic way ever imagined. Every inch of my skin was kissed and licked and touched gently, I gripped my hand in Edward’s hair as he moved up and down in front of me and reached round to touch which ever part of Jacob was available which was difficult from my position, but I needed him to feel my acceptance.

Jacob’s hot fingers began to slowly remove my bra and then he kissed my shoulders where the straps had been,my breast’s fell free as my bra was removed, I lay back granting them both easy access to all of me.

‘ _Kind of me, I know.’_

I tried to open my eyes, but they rolled back and closed again, as tongues attacked my aching nipples in unison, quick flicks and gentle sucks had me groaning and arching my back trying to gain more. I couldn’t differentiate who was where, my brain couldn’t decipher between hot and cold any more. In that moment every sensation was intensified with a pleasure so heightened it was on the verge of pain. I could hear the cries of joy emitting from me, I should feel embarrassed, I was so loud and I hadn’t even cum yet!

Fingers slid into the side of my panties and my heart beat went off the chart, even I could hear it in the small confines of the tent, frustratingly slow my panties were moved down my legs, I wriggled and groaned trying to help them, quicker on their way. I heard a chuckle,

 _‘Edward!’_

“Be patient,” he whispered and ghosted a finger over my clit making my hips buck in response, I felt like I was about to burst if someone didn’t touch me soon. I yelled out in pleasure, or was it frustration?

I forced my eyes open I needed to see, I needed to watch.

At some point they had both removed their clothes, my Edward, I had seen him naked before but each time was like the first and I revelled in the beauty of him.His skin was hard like marble and perfectly pearly white, lean and muscular and his smell and taste made my mouth water it was both sweet and scented, like lavender, honey and...Edward. Delicious and addictive.

Jacob was taller, wider and his muscles were rounded, he was warm, but his body was still hard, not as hard as Edward’s, Jacob had a lovely smell too, musky, earthy and outdoorsy, like rain on autumn leaves and I’m sure he will have a great taste too, which I was looking forward to trying.

They both continued to touch me worshipful and slow. On their faces both of them had the same intent look of love and I feel moved beyond words and tears sting my eyes, which puts a stop immediately to their ministrations.

‘ _Damn.’_

“Bella?” Edward questioned, looking concerned.

I smiled at both of them, “I’m just thinking how fucking lucky I am.”

Edward and Jacob both laughed then cocked their eyebrows at each other and in some unheard conversation that I wasn’t part of, Edward plunged his lovely tongue between my thighs.

I shouted out as his cold tongue began its delicate investigation into my hot, wet folds.

“You taste delicious,” Edward mumbled from between my legs making me grow hotter and a fresh wave of arousal flowed from within me making Edward growl and plunge his tongue into my slit. I screamed out loud and arched my back and pushed myself closer to his face.

Jacob took a swollen nipple in between his lips and sucked whilst pinching the other between his thumb and fingers. I was on the point of exploding when they both pulled back, leaving me sweating, screaming and thrashing my head from side to side like a mad woman.

 “Please, please,” I begged, over and over again.

Jacob found my mouth and kissed me soft and gently, I parted my lips allowing him access, he pushed his tongue forcefully in and out of my hot mouth and Edward mimicked the action between my other lips. The feeling was indescribable and I felt totally connected to these two beautiful men, I reached down, my hands grasping Edward’s hair to try and keep him on my hot sex. I felt him smile against me and he let out a cool breath, making me groan into Jacob’s mouth.My other hand had found its way into the back of Jacob’s hair, pulling him closer to me into a frenzied kiss and when I needed air, he continued down my neck onto my taut and aching nipples before making his way back to my hungry mouth.

Jacob pulled away whispering, “I going to watch you cum Bella.”

I looked at him through half lidded eyes and answered with a whimper.

Edward concentrated his tongue circling my clit and pushed one of his long fingers into me curling and locating my sensitive spot.My breath left my lungs and stars danced under my eyelids.

“Oooooofffucckkk.” I breathed out.

My orgasm crashed through me like a tidal wave, my back arched off the bed and as I floated back blissfully down from my high of an earth shattering orgasm Edward whispered in my ear.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.”

His cold breath made me shiver with pleasure and he took my face gently between his hands and kissed me reverently.

I hadn’t notice Jacob move to between my legs until he swept the flat surface of his tongue from the back right up my front, dancing his tongue around my folds up to my already swollen and sensitive clit then he began his soft and persistent lapping tasting all of me.

 I was groaning and thrashing again in no time, Jacob restrained me laying his arm across my hips to keep me still.

I opened my eyes to look straight into the dark, lust filled eyes of Edward, my stomach did a flip to see such desire and intensity there and my body began to shake with the building pleasure of another orgasm.

“I’m, I’m going to... mmmm,” was all I could manage.

“Cum for me baby, let me see you cum.”

Edward’s eyes never left mine; it was such an intimate moment I forgot there was someone else involved.

Edward took a nipple between his fingers and thumb and rolled it, the feeling sent jolts of electricity straight down to my clit, at the same time Jacob pushed two fingers inside and twisted. My body writhed and I shouted out again in pleasure biting down hard on my bottom lip. As I rode out the climax Edward kissed me gently, bringing me out of my orgasm induced haze.

The air inside the tent had defiantly heated up, the elements continued to rage outside, but inside I lay all hot and happy and now it was my turn to give some pleasure.

I moved into a kneeling position and sat back onto my heels, gesturing to both of them to rise as well. Both high kneeing either side of me, I looked and smiled as their huge erect cocks bounced around at the movement. Edward lifted a perfect eyebrow at me and Jacob smirked, but they both closed their eyes and groaned when I took each of them in my hands and squeezed down their lengths eliciting groans and hisses, it made me feel powerful. I continued move up and down alternating between firm and soft grips.

 I compared, _’well who wouldn’t?_ ’

There was the difference in temperature and size, Edward was slightly longer than Jacob’s, but Jacob was slightly wider. Then there was the colouring, Jacob and his lovely dark skin, his foreskin was darker than the rest of him and he was framed by luxuriant black pubic hair. Edward was pure white, almost translucent, all even in colour and he was shaven. ‘ _Result of a little game we’d played earlier that week!’_

 I reached up to kiss Jacob then up to kiss Edward, both accommodating me by bending to meet me half way. Without breaking contact with either, I knelt back down and kissed and licked the tip of Edward’s cock, he groaned and stroked his cool hand across my back, sending my skin into a flurry of tingles and goose bumps. I moved across to Jacob and kissed and licked the head of his cock, Jacob held his breath and ran his fingers through my hair, causing more goose bumps to erupt. I continued to move between the two of them teasing, blowing and licking.

 _‘Call it payback Cullen.’_ I looked up at Edward from under my lashes, all innocent with his cock in my mouth and I winked.

Edward narrowed his eyes, shook his head slightly and grinned.

I bent down to take Jacob’s cock into my mouth and Edward broke contact with me, but before I had chance to feel his loss I felt his beautiful cock enter me smoothly from behind and his hands grasp firmly at my hips.

I groaned in desire onto Jacob’s cock which twitched in my mouth, his hands moved into my hair and found purchase there and slowly he began to fuck my mouth. Jacob was huge, so I gripped his base and moved my hand up and down in sync with my mouth, I pulled back flicking the end with my tongue before plunging it back into my mouth taking as much as I could inside of me.

“Mmmm, so good Bella,” Jacob uttered.

“Huh, yeah, Bella, so good, so fucking hot,” Edward breathed out behind me, leaning over me and kissing down my back.

He moved steadily and with purpose and he altered the angle of his thrust, seeking out my G-spot, which his cock found easily,like a homing beacon. I could feel the pleasure rising again with intensity, he reached round and massaged my clit and before long I was panting and screaming again as my walls squeezed out an orgasm on Edward’s cock.

My mouth lost contact with Jacob, but his lips found me. His kisses were so soft and warm, his mouth moulded easily to my mine and his tongue gently caressed my tongue. Then he was gone.

 I felt a loss of contact momentarily as Edward pulled out of me, immediately he covered my mouth with his, breathing his glorious scent over me, dazzling me.  Edward’s kiss was breathtaking and I forgot how to breathe as my mouth moulded to his cool lips and the sweet taste of his tongue sought dominance over mine.

Jacob had repositioned himself behind me, poised over my entrance teasingly; he stroked himself slowly up and down spreading my juices around. I groaned and pushed back wantonly; Jacob obliged and slowly filled me. I revelled in ever hot sensation.

 _‘It felt different, hotter, I mean in a temperature way, (I’m still Team Edward!) I was used to how Edward’s cool long member felt and moved inside me. Jacob was smaller, not by much and slightly wider and filled and moved inside me in a new way.’_

Edward watched for a while reaching forward to pinch my nipples, massaging my swinging breasts and kissing me.

“I want your cock in my mouth.” I panted, looking towards him through lust filled eyes.

He didn’t need telling twice and there he was waving it in front of me before I had chance to open my mouth. I kissed and licked the end before allowing him access, then took him deep and sucked hard like I knew he liked it, he hissed through his teeth and held me still for a minute adjusting him-self mentally before he rocked his hips back and forth.

“God yes, Bella,” Jacob began panting. Then he began to rock his hips as he moved his cock in and out hitting me at different angles; his breathing had increased as did his grip on my hips. I was now groaning onto Edward’s cock which made him groan in return, movements became frenzied as everyone was close to their release. Jacob reached around to my now swollen clit and softly circled it, his thrusting became faster and more powerful and his ministrations on my clit were purposeful, I was now groaning and pleading in ecstasy, my mouth still full of Edward.

Edward’s fingers were tangled into my hair and he was breathing out incoherent words with vampire speed, like he did when he was excited which made me wetter, Jacob groaned as he felt a fresh wave of my heat and moisture.

Then I felt Jacob cock swell and twitch before he groaned out, “Fuck Bella, so good.”

Jacob’s body shook violently as his orgasm ripped through him filling me with his hot cum. I followed him with my fourth orgasm that night and at the same time, much to my pleasure Edward shouted out my name and shot his yummy load into my eager mouth, I gulped it down not wanting to waste any of it.

‘E _verything Edward was delicious, I could eat him alive.’_

We all fell side by side onto the sleeping bag, spent, panting and happy.

My humanity didn’t take long to betray me I shivered from lack of intimate contact and I yawned and before I knew what had happened I was dressed and bundled back inside the sleeping bag.

Jacob took my face in his hands and pressed his forehead to mine and closed his eyes before giving me a soft, sweet kiss.

“Goodnight Bella.” He whispered then he lay down behind me, the sleeping bag separating us and wrapping an arm around me

Edward looked down at me and smiled, his sheer beauty took my breath away and he leaned forward and ran his tongue along my bottom lip, eliciting a shiver and a groan from me even in this exhausted state. Then he surprised me by kissing me deeply, full of passion and love; I think he was showing Jacob who I belonged too, reclaiming me after our shared encounter and for once, I submitted to him completely, he owned all of me.

As my eyes closed, succumbing to sleep that was waiting to take me, I managed to whisper.

“I love you,” and I sighed in contentment.

“That was a one off Bella and no sex before marriage agreement is back on,” Edward whispered.

Then, I sank into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
